The present disclosure relates to a product storage device.
A product storage device configured with a product storage column, a main gate, a sub gate, and a vending mechanism is known as a device for vending a product such as a plastic bottled beverage.
The product storage column stores products in a product storage path in a manner aligned in a row in an upright position. The main gate is rotatably provided in a manner moving back and forward from and to the product storage path.
The sub gate is rotatably provided in a manner moving back and forward from and to the product storage path in coordination with the main gate. The sub gate moves back from the product storage path when the main gate moves forward to the product storage path. When the main gate moves back from the product storage path, the sub gate moves forward to the product storage path and restricts a forward move of a product right behind the forefront product placed in the forefront.
In a standby state, the vending mechanism maintains the main gate in a state of having moved forward to the product storage path and restricts the forefront product to be taken out. Upon receipt of a vending command, the vending mechanism allows the main gate to move back from the product storage path. When the main gate moves back from the product storage path in response to the operation of taking out the forefront product, the vending mechanism maintains the sub gate in a state of having moved forward to the product storage path.
This kind of product storage device restricts the products to be taken out from the product storage path in a standby state and has the forefront product alone taken out and vended upon receipt of a vending command (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-194725).
Some regions need a product storage device that enables the vending of a plurality of products in a single vending opportunity by identifying the customer by a credit card or the like.
The above-described product storage device is, however, configured to vend only the forefront product upon receipt of the vending command, in other words, vend one product in a single vending opportunity, thereby not meeting the need.
There is a need for a product storage device that enables the vending of a plurality of products in a single vending opportunity.